Knight Zombie/Class
Did you mean the spawnable zombie with the same name? Knight Zombie is a new zombie class in the Moonstruck DLC. Stats Knight Zombie is a melee attacking class which has 225 health (250 when upgraded). The sword deals heavy damage but has a slight delay between attacks, similar to the Chomper. Unlike Chomper, it can't instantly KO enemies, however it deals more damage than a Chomper. Knight Zombie also has a slow movement speed due to its heavy armor. Unlike Super Brainz, when the aim button is pressed, instead of firing a beam, it will guard, which will cut attacks' damage by 50% (exceptions are the Corn Strike, Butter Barrage and both Chili Bean Bombs) and when the aim button is no longer being pressed, he will spin around him, dealing more damage to nearby plants the more damage has been dealt to him during that time. Stickerbook Description "Following a knight's code, Knight Zombie is determined to get some brains and follow the rules, respect others, have a good strategy and if you vanquish them, get their brains and go." In-Game Description "A full on melee attacker with heavy armor and a damaging sword. All with gravestones, rush attacks and honor." Main Weapon Silver Sword *50 damage (70 with critical, 55 with upgrade) *0 ammo (melee) *A little faster than a Chomper's chomp. *Can hit multiple enemies if they are near each other. Upgrades *Shoulder Pads-Putting on shoulder pads has increased his health! *Sharper Sword-Sharpening his sword, the silver sword now deals more damage! *Lap Runner-Doing some practice laps, Knight Zombie's speed has increased. Abilities *Sword Beam-Fires a beam that deals 10 damage and 5 splash damage. 5 second recharge. This attack is Knight Zombie's only projectile. *Grave Summon-Summons a tombstone that summons up to 10 zombies (Browncoat, Conehead, Buckethead, Flag or Screen Door Zombie) before exploding (explosion deals no damage). It takes 5 seconds to summon one zombie and it has 100 HP. Plants can destroy it before it summons all 10 zombies. Takes a minute to recharge. *Slash Cut-Similar to the Sprint Tackle but it doesn't go as far and once a plant is hit, that plant is uppercutted and flown into the air, dealing 90 damage in total. Has a 45 second recharge. Alternate Abilities There's two alternate abilities for each ability. *Stun Beam-Fires a stunning beam that deals 5 damage and 1 splash damage. 30 second recharge. *Flare Beam-Fires a flaming beam that burns plants that are hit by it for 5 seconds and deals 15 damage and 5 splash damage. Has a 20 second recharge. *Exploding Grave-Summons a red grave that takes 50 damage before exploding, dealing around 100 damage to nearby plants, it will also explode in 30 seconds once it's summoned. Takes 40 seconds to recharge. *Wall Grave-Summons a huge grave that can take 300 damage before being destroyed. Can carry 2 at a time and takes 30 seconds to recharge. *Cut Swing-Just does the uppercut from the Slash Cut attack, dealing 50 damage and sending any hit plants in the air. 30 second recharge. *Speed Swing-Similar to the Slash Cut but deals low damage (20 damage) and doesn't stop once it hits a plant, it also goes farther than the Slash Cut. Has a 25 second recharge. Variants *Fire Knight-Fire variant of the Knight Zombie. Deals 45 (55 when upgraded, 75 critical) damage per slash and burns zombies. It has 225 HP (250 when upgraded) *Thunder Knight-Electric variant of the Knight Zombie. Deals 30 damage (35 when upgraded, 50 critical) but creates an electric current and attacks faster than most other variants. It has 225 HP (250 when upgraded) *Ninja-Deals 15 damage (25 when upgraded, 35 critical) but attacks and walks very fast. Once an enemy is KO'd, the player turns invisible for 3 seconds (5 when upgraded) but can't attack while invisible. Has 150 HP (doesn't have a health upgrade) *Dark Knight-Deals 60 damage (70 when upgraded, 90 critical) per slash but moves and attacks very slowly. It also has slightly less health with 200 HP (225 when upgraded) *Vine Slasher-Summons damaging vines with each swing (15 normal, 25 when upgraded and 30 critical) as well as dealing 35 damage per hit with the sword (45 when upgraded, 55 critical). The vines have a longer reach than other variants' sword and is the only (technically) projectile variant. 225 HP (250 when upgraded) *Vampire Knight-Once it kills another player, it heals itself by 25 HP (45 when upgraded). It deals 25 damage (30 with upgrade, 40 critical) and has 175 HP with no health upgrade. *Necromancer-After KOing an enemy, it summons a grave that summons up to 3 zombies (Browncoat, Conehead or Buckethead) before disappearing (grave has 30 HP), though it can summon more zombies, the longer the player's vanquish streak is. Each swing deals 30 damage (40 when upgraded, 55 critical) and has 200 HP (225 when upgraded). It is the Knight Zombie's legendary variant. Variant Stickerbook Descriptions Fire Knight "Cooking his sword over a fresh oven, it's hot and ready to battle, though it also makes a good victory snack. Fried Sword anyone?" Thunder Knight "Just barely made it past the Knight exam." Ninja ""I'm not a knight! I'm a ninja!" Ninja shouts "I should've gotten my own class, but NO, there's only room for 8 in this game!"" Dark Knight "Although he looks like a dark person, he's actually pretty bright for a zombie." Vine Slasher "Runs a Redshooter seed business on the side, it's blooming due to all the Landscapers and Captain Plantez buying them as soon as possible." Vampire Knight "Actually prefers werewolves over vampires, there's simply just not a wolf sword yet." Necromancer "Necromancer is the sole zombie responsible for showing there CAN be too many zombies." Variant In-Game Descriptions Fire Knight "Fire Knight's sword can set enemies ablaze!" Thunder Knight "Quicker than the average Knight and can zap multiple plants." Ninja "Can take down and rush from battle quick, just don't expect it to last as long." Dark Knight "Heavy damage at the cost of basically everything else." Vine Slasher "Releases vines for a deadly combo!" Vampire Knight "Heals with each and every KO!" Necromancer "Summons a summoning tombstone that summons more zombies as the vanquish streak gets higher!" Strategies With A player good with Super Brainz could easily get used to this character with its melee power, however, unlike Super Brainz, it instead has a "counter" move instead of a beam when zoomed in. If your surrounded by plants, it's best to use this counter ability over your normal abilities to deal damage all around you. Out of all the Sword Beam abilities, the Stun Beam can be very useful and deadly to plants when used. A good strategy is to use a Stun Beam then rush into battle, using advantage of the stunned plants to get some "free" KOs. The Grave Summon and Exploding Grave are both useful versions of the grave ability, the player can use the Grave Summon to summon free zombies to the garden or use the Exploding Grave as something similar to the Chili Bean Bomb, however, plants will possibly know not to attack it so its best to use this in the Garden/Graveyard in Gardens and Graveyards or Herbal Assault because they might attack it by accident or it'll explode later in the garden. Slash Cut and its alternate abilities are similar to the Heroic Kick and Sprint Tackle in terms of use, however, if it hits a plant, the player can be taken very high up, allowing them to go to places Knight Zombie could otherwise not hit, however, this is rare to happen. The alternate ability Speed Swing is very useful for getting around due to Knight Zombie's otherwise slow speed, however Cut Swing is the best for melee battles, though it doesn't go ahead and simply does the uppercut in-place. Against Knight Zombie could be a very dangerous zombie to face due to its high HP, however, if noticed, due to its lack of melee power, a Pea Gatling or Sunbeam could at least get rid of tons of its HP and a Chomper could simply sneak up and eat it. If you see a Knight Zombie fire a yellow beam, try to avoid it for its stunning ability could be very dangerous to plants, however, it can't use this as often as its other sword beam abilities. An exploding grave in the garden could be very dangerous to plants, though you could try and destroy it and run away before it KOs you. The Grave Summon could also summon zombies in the garden, if you see a Grave in the garden, destroy it as fast as you can. Slash Cut and its alternate abilities are the least of your problems due to its somewhat weak attack power, however, the length it can go during Slash Cut or Speed Swing could be very dangerous due to how fast it can hit a plant or how far it could go. If a Knight Zombie seems to be blocking with its sword, stop attacking it, all the damage you give it will be reduced and it could release this damage back at you with its counter ability. Gallery GW Knight Zombie.png|Knight Zombie Moonstruck DLC icon.png|On the Moonstruck DLC "logo". Trivia *Knight Zombie is (of course) based off the Knight Zombie from PvZ2. *Ninja's stickerbook entry breaks the fourth wall. Category:Zombies Category:Classes Category:Moonstruck DLC